


Clair de Lune

by rainbowRamen



Series: When the Moon Met the Sun [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Collaboration, F/F, Fluff, I swear this is unnecessarily dramatic, Love Confessions, MY FIRST COLLAB WORK!, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), There's a tiny bit of angst in here, What Have I Done, but it's super minor, yaaay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowRamen/pseuds/rainbowRamen
Summary: Shining brightly in the stillness of night, standing out in the pitch black.Determination cutting through the despair, going where no one else would dare.Edelgard is her moon, glimmering in the impossible dark.





	Clair de Lune

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first writing collab ever and I am super hyped to be working with my dear friend [Midnight!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingMidnight)!! I'm so happy I was able to do this with her. Please go and check out her side of this collab over [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951576/)  
(I HIGHLY recommend you read both stories for both sides' perspectives. For context, you know?)
> 
> This was surprisingly fun to write. I think it was because of the collab, it makes everything so much better! Also, because I am just super passionate about Edeleth and I love writing for the pairing. >^<

In the peace of the silent night, there stands two. Birds quietly chirp and the gentle wind drifts along harmlessly high above the city of Enbarr, on the tall balcony of the royal castle, where no one would find them. They exchange looks, powerful violet eyes meeting understanding deep blue ones.

"Professor."

Edelgard is the first to speak, her strong, dignified voice a pleasant ring in Byleth's ears. Her lips are curled up in relief as she speaks, "It's almost over, huh? The war...we've come so far. We _will _grasp the future we dreamed of."

There is no sound in return. Byleth doesn't reply for a moment, as she's a little too lost in her own thoughts instead.

She admires Edelgard.

Yes, she truly does, and for many reasons at that. She wishes she could have the bravery of the former student she treasures so much; the determination, bright red cape fluttering as she fearlessly charges through hordes of enemies, willing to do anything to accomplish her goal of peace. Pointing a sword at the goddess herself and declaring war on practically the entire continent, something nobody in their right mind would even consider doing, yet she'd done it with no hesitation whatsoever. Those are things that Byleth never had, traits she wishes she did. She looks out past the vast expanses of Enbarr and toward the distance, nodding in agreement.

"I'm sure we will."

Byleth doesn't just admire Edelgard. No, it's more than that. She _loves _her. She loves her so much, and she's felt this way for a long time, even though the whole concept is still considerably foreign to her. All she wants is for Edelgard to embrace her, she wants to stay by her side as they watch the sun rise in the horizon together as a new dawn arrives. Even with all that, though, she doesn't expect Edelgard to return those feelings. She's busy, after all - and she'll be even busier once the war is over, dealing with the aftermath and working to finally achieve peace in Fódlan. How could she ever have time for someone like _her_...? She might've taught Edelgard and the rest of the Black Eagles for the longest time, leading them to victory after victory, but in reality, she's really just a simple mercenary to the core. One who doesn't cry nor laugh, and is always seemingly emotionless. Love may come off as strange, especially in her case, but even so, she doesn't care about any of that. As long as she can stand beside the empress, it doesn't matter to her. It doesn't matter at all! She shakes her head, trying to stop thinking about it, but fails miserably, much to her internal chagrin.

Edelgard raises an eyebrow at the action, visibly confused. "Professor, are you alright? Has something happened?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Byleth weakly offers a reassuring smile, though it's mostly to convince Edelgard, "don't worry about it."

The latter doesn't seem to buy into it, but Byleth didn't think the flimsy cover would be enough. "Are you sure? You were looking a little lost just a moment ago."

She'd somehow forgotten how perceptive Edelgard is. Should she tell her?

...No, not yet, her mind unhelpfully supplies. Just one more day. It's all she needs. Byleth struggles to keep up her faltering grin, "Nope, I'm perfectly alright, but thank you for your concern. As it's quite late, I think I'll be retiring for the day now. Good night, Edelgard." 

She hears Edelgard calling after her as she spins around and bolts off as quickly as possible without dashing, but she ignores it. The moment she turns away, making her way to her quarters, a few tears begin to leak from her eyes and she can't seem to suppress them any more. As she briskly walks off, her heart beats loudly, annoyingly so, and she can almost feel the trepidation catching up with her. The second she started thinking about it, the realization hit her full-force like a truck, and now she can't seem to forget about it. Her head pounds in time with her jumbled thoughts, in disarray and irregular. The past, present, even the future - all of it mixes and melds together to form the mess that is this love she feels. 

Flinging open the doors to her room when she gets there, she almost breaks its hinges with how hard she opens it. When the door clicks shut, Byleth sits down on the floor, leaning against the wood, a mixture of defeat, sadness, and oddly, a slight spark of hope finding its way into her head. A defeated sigh escapes her. All she can think of right now is _Edelgard_. Nothing more, nothing less. Her brain won't let her drop the subject. Remembering her beautiful smile, the times they spent confiding in each other, the graceful way she fights, even the little tea parties they had together, _everything_ \- makes it all the more painful, and she can't get it out of her head no matter how much she wants to.

With a small groan, she begrudgingly gets up, forcing herself up on her bed, and her mind wanders off, if only for a mere second. Then her thoughts immediately go back to Edelgard. She knows it won't happen. She's _sure of it_. But she still wants Edelgard to know how she truly feels. She really does. So why...why does she find it so difficult, just to say _something_, _anything _at all?

_I'm a coward_, Byleth thinks belatedly, _I'm just scared_. How would Edelgard react? Would she recoil in disgust, not ever wanting to see or hear Byleth again? Would she just not care? Would she...

_Would she reciprocate?_

_There's absolutely no way she would...right?_

Byleth wants to know. She wants to know the answer to that question. Even if Edelgard rejects her, she wants to hear it with her own ears. She _needs _to, regardless of Edelgard's answer. Butterflies of nervousness fly about in the pit of her stomach, the guilt and restlessness too much. She curls up on her bed, the decision having been set in stone, and she quickly falls into a fitful sleep with only one thought in her head.

_I'll tell her tomorrow._

* * *

The next day thankfully passes with no incident. Even when Byleth thinks she's forgotten about for the day, the topic is internally brought up every time she looks at Edelgard, and she hates how much it distracts her from her activities. But she promised herself that she'd finally tell Edelgard about it all, and she plans to stick with it. The day seems to drag on painfully slow, and she's relieved when night falls after what seems like forever. Before long, the two are standing at the balcony again, the night sky hanging above their heads. Byleth shivers slightly in the chilly air, then straightens up, internally preparing for what she'd already decided she wants to do tonight. She doesn't wait any longer, taking a deep breath to calm the anxiously raging storm inside her.

"Edelgard?"

When the aforementioned woman turns to her in interest, patiently waiting for her to continue, she can't stop her voice from shaking, "T-The truth is, last night, I did have something I wanted to tell you. I just couldn't stand it. I wasn't ready for how you'd...respond."

"What are you talking about? My response?"

"I don't know how to say this well, but I..."

"You...? Don't leave me hanging."

Byleth pronounces each and every word cautiously, the anxiety in her voice slightly noticeable, "I'm in love with you, Edelgard. I always have been." Edelgard freezes, eyes widened in shock. Byleth looks to the side, unable to directly meet her gaze. "I'm sorry. There's no way you'd love someone like me back, right?"

"I...no. Apologies, I was just surprised. Professor, for how long have you...?"

Byleth still won't look back up at Edelgard fully, but she glances from the corners of her eyes. "A very long time. Maybe even before I fell asleep for those 5 years. But, I ignored it. I pushed it aside. I didn't want to be a burden, and even now I don't. As long as I could be next to you, I didn't care about these _feelings _of mine. I just wanted to stand with you."

"Oh, Professor..."

She can feel liquid seeping through. She blinks, letting a few stray droplets roll down her cheeks. "But I realized that I could never do that. I have no place beside you, after all..."

Immediately, Edelgard pulls Byleth into a tender hug, despite the height differences. She shakes her head, "Professor...I'm so sorry, for not realizing earlier." Byleth finally looks back down at her, suppressing her emotional tears as best as she can. "But you know? I've always held you in the highest respect. When you disappeared," Edelgard's expression morphs into a small frown, "I was about to lose all hope. Leading the Black Eagles Strike Force is...different, without you. When we're together, I feel strangely _complete_. Those times are the ones where I truly feel free. It's strange, isn't it?"

"Edelgard--"

A laugh sounds out from below her, "So, I suppose I could say that I love you too."

That one statement makes Byleth completely cease all movement, even her heart seems to stop in that one moment. Time itself freezes as her brain slowly processes the information.

_What did she just..._

_There's no way. There's no way._

As if it speaking would ruin the illusion, Byleth's next words are careful, hesitant. "You...you do?" Her mind's in a frenzy. She can't believe this. She wonders if she's just hearing things, but Edelgard's gentle smile is enough to tell her she isn't. Byleth wants so badly to just grab her and _kiss her already_, but she somehow controls it, instead shifting closer as Edelgard places a hand on the balcony railing. Their hands nearly touch. _Nearly_. "But I'm just a _mercenary_\--"

With a finger to her lips, Edelgard shushes Byleth, "For all those 5 years, I was so very lost. It felt lonely. I always wondered why, but now I do. You are so much more than 'just a mercenary', Professor. You are my, no, _our _teacher, and our bonds are stronger than anyone's. You've _always _had a place here, beside me," she smiles sadly. "Unfortunately, though, we can't exactly act on our feelings now. We have a war to win after all. But once that's over...then I'll be happy to accept your confession."

Byleth nods, almost a little too enthusiastically. This is what she had always wanted. This is what she'd always dreamed of. Almost instinctively, their hands drift closer and closer, until they finally meet, clenching together. They look at each other for a moment.

"Promise me, then," Byleth starts, heart already about to burst from the sheer joy she feels, not caring that it's unlike her, "that when the time comes, you'll be with me forever."

"Of course, Professor." Their hands grip even tighter, they don't plan to let go any time soon. Edelgard just smiles. "And when I am, please, won't you call me El? That's what my close friends and family used to call me. Though there's no one left to call me that, if you did, it would make me immensely happy."

Byleth briefly casts a sidelong glance at the night sky, happier than she ever could've imagined. "I will." She watches the twinkling stars softly decorate the cloudless space. Yes...the sun and the moon are not meant to meet, they are never fated to be together in the same sky. But, like they always have, Byleth knows they can oppose fate. To make the impossible possible. When they're together, she's confident that nobody will be ever able to stop them.

Shining brightly in the stillness of night, standing out in the pitch black. Determination cutting through the despair, going where no one else would dare.

Edelgard is her moon, glimmering in the impossible dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Unnecessary drama is unnecessary. I feel disappointed with myself argh
> 
> Anyway, if you haven't already read Midnight's part, please do! It'll offer the "other side" perspective and will definitely give you the full experience of this collab! (Also, who can't resist more Edeleth? Nyehehe)
> 
> Thank you for reading, and see you soon!


End file.
